


Scaredy Cat

by sleepyden



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Brotherly Love, But he warms up to Tommy(:, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety, Technoblade hates Tommy, Tommy is afraid, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is so sweet, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyden/pseuds/sleepyden
Summary: You were tested for powers at the age of 10, the test was always right. It had to be right, because Tommy didn't have powers. He couldn't have powers, the test said so.So why is time slowing down, why is everything moving by so fast. He doesn't understand, this shouldn't happen. It makes no sense, he doesn't have powers. That's what he keeps telling himself anyway.He's not afraid.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 112
Kudos: 1320





	1. Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly kinda inspired by Loona, i had an idea to rewrite the Loonaverse into my own words but it never happened. So here's me projecting my love of Loona and superheroes onto sleepy boys inc!

"You'll call me when you get home right?" His best friend shouts at him, putting a thumb up as they back onto the train. 

Tommy just stands there and waves, watching as his friend slowly got further away. He waits until he can just see the faint smoke of the train before he turns around, heading towards the exit.

He needed to clear his head, Tubbo was only going to be gone for a few days. He could fend for himself, sure he didn't have any powers but he knew how to run. Granted that didn't always work.

He found Tubbo some months ago, maybe around 8 months. Tubbo did scare him, but when didn't he? His powers let him into Tommy's head, it wasn't very nice to be the victim of. Luckily, Tubbo had reassured him that they could only hear his emotions - a few words if he was concentrating. His powers made him good at comforting the touch starved boy, just what Tommy needed.

It was strange, well Tommy thought it was. People with powers just walked around, blending in with society. Those who could make objects move with their mind, who could float and who could do silly things like turn into a fox. The weirdest part was they used their powers for good, helping people even if they were monsters. That was the part he never understood, why not use powers to cause chaos? It would be so funny to scare people. 

He pushed the corner shop door open, listening to the sound of himself walking. His side accidentally smacking into a chocolate bar display.

"Shit" He mutters to himself, reaching out to grab the fallen chocolate. Only to find nothing on the floor. He was sure he had knocked something over, realising he hadn't heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He stared for a moment, the display itself was ever so slightly tilted. The back of it lifted off the ground, surely it should have fallen by now. He inspects it closely, watching it slowly lift off the ground even more. 

**What the fuck?**

This wasn't how time worked, it wasn't meant to fall like this. He had never been good at school, but he wasn't stupid at all. It should've fallen by now, there was no way this was possible. 

A loud clash broke the silence, and the floating display was no longer there. Instead it was on the floor, along with the chocolate. He reaches out, slapping his own face. Wishing this was all some kind of elaborate prank or weird dream. Desperate for any explanation. 

This was real.

He picked the display up, carefully placing each chocolate back. It was calming. Mindless work. The repetitive action keeping all prior worry from his head.

"Give me your fucking money right now or I light this entire place with you in it.” A voice hisses.

Tommy quickly looks over his shoulder, watching as a man engulfs himself in fire. The flames flickering like a beacon in the middle of the shop.

He can't move. He can't do anything. He wants to help, wants to do anything. Be the hero of this story. Yet he can't even breathe right now. His body tenses up, fingers drumming on his thigh as he tries his best not to make a sound.

The man on fire has one hand pointed at the cashiers face, clenched and ready to attack if needed. The other towards the door, as if he was expecting it all to go wrong.

_It's okay, it's all okay._

If Tubbo was here then it would all be okay. He could send the man to sleep. They could calm Tommy down. He could help Tommy. But he's alone, again. He's always alone, even when Tubbo is around. He misses them.

He wants to be gone. He wants to get out of this shop, not to watch a defenceless store owner get robbed while he did nothing.

The sound of the fire crackling turns into white noise, the numbness spreads all over his body. His knees hit the cold tiles of the floor while his hands shake uncontrollably. 

He can't feel anything, he can't see anything other than the faint red outline of the fire man. It's getting closer, the fire is closer. 

His stomach churned, face turning pale as he rocked himself in a soothing manner. He felt hands on his shoulder, hands all over him. Someone whispering in his ear, he can't hear properly. He feels like he's floating, there's wind hitting his face. 

Tommy tries to get out of whatever is holding him captive. He tries to pry his way out yet the hands only pull him back into place. 

He whimpers, slightly opening his eyes to get an understanding of the situation. A man with curly brown hair stares at him, his comforting eyes soothing him into a dreamlike state. He tried to make out what was happening but he couldn't think clearly. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls, unable to do anything. 

Tommy finally succumbed, letting the mysterious man take him. He seemed okay, and its not like he could do anything. Tubbo would find him anyway. Tubbo will always find him.

"It's okay kid, I've got you."


	2. Softly Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man on fire was kind. Too kind. He reminded Tommy of Tubbo. But no one was like Tubbo, the man on fire wouldn't convince him that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!!! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I try my best to read through and spot them but im not always the best at that(:

He woke up with a gasp, the smell of smoke suffocating him. Tommy tried to ignore it yet all he could do was bite back a sob that shook his body. Staring at his hands he realised they were no longer shaking, and the dirt from under his nails was gone.

His breath got caught in his throat as he noticed this wasn't his bed. Well, his bed wasn't really a bed but it was still _his._ It didn't smell like old cabbage, it wasn't dirty. The room was clean, actually clean. Pristine white sheets wrapped around his legs and a clean cup of water next to a bedside table. A real room. A safe room.

There was chatter from outside the door. He could smell something cooking, although it wasn't as strong as the smoke which seemed to linger. He yawned, swinging his legs round off the bed before peering out the window. It was bright outside, and he could hear the distant chirps of birds singing. How long had it been? He had went into the shop late afternoon, around 7:30pm to be exact. That man must have taken him to his house.

Oh god that man. He was in a strangers house. Sure he was homeless, well he had a metal container to live in, but he didn't want some random man taking him home. Especially when he couldn't think straight. He had to get out of this house. He didn't belong here.

He padded over towards the door, fighting with the door handle before it finally surrendered. He peaked out from the door, looking into the dark abyss that was the hallway. Making his way out he heard the voices get louder, he had to get away from them. He sharply turned, walking faster the other way. It was going as expected. He could easily get out the house he just needed to-

Tommy flinched back, falling to the floor with a loud cry. Automatic lights had turned on. It was no longer dark in the hallway, they would be able to see him. They would already know he's out of the room. He scrambled back towards the wall, desperately trying to find something to cling onto. His hand found a doorknob just as the voices stopped talking. 

Shoving himself into the dark room the door hid he scanned around him. A closet. How predictable. Footsteps replaced the silence of the house, footsteps coming towards him. He swore under his breath, diving towards the blankets and hiding himself under them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Great, we lost the kid." Techno muttered under his breath, checking the guest room. His shoulders sagged as he realised the kid was somewhere in this house.

"Oh shut it Techno, it's not like he went far," Wilbur pursed his lips, shoving Techno to the side, "He's probably still in his room"

"Guys-" Phil tries to interrupt, his voice drowned out by the louder voices.

"Well he's clearly not in his fucking room Wil" 

"You aren't checking hard enough, check again he has to be there" Wilbur huffs, throwing the duvet to the floor.

"Can you two just listen to me-"

"You're the one that brought that damn rat into the house, we wouldn't have to deal with a homeless child if you didn't take him."

"He looked terrified Techno! What was i supposed to do?!"

“I wonder why he was terrified- Oh maybe it has to do with the fact that you just robbed a store in-front of him!”

"WILL YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME," He finally snaps, "If you two would be quiet i’d be able to hear him." Phil quietly mumbles the last part, turning away from them and towards the closet door.

"I'll talk to him" Wilbur said, pushing the door open as it creaked. He couldn't see anything, it was far too dark and the light pouring in from the hallway was no help. He snapped his finger, lighting his index finger and using it as a candle. It wasn't a very effective method but he didn't have his phone on him so the torch app was out of his reach. 

He saw the faint outline of the child hugging himself, he was shaking rapidly and his eyes were glassed over. He looked feverish enough for Wilbur to pity him. Sticking out an arm he reached towards the kid, offering a hand. Or just any source of comfort for him. 

"You okay kid?" It was a simply question yet it seemed to hold so much power. The boy sniffled quietly, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Wilbur didn't know what to do, this kid was so afraid of him. He grimaced, trying to find a way to communicate with him.

"You have a name?" He pondered aloud, not expecting an answer. The kid only looked back into him, his big eyes holding so much emotion.

Wilbur chucked to himself, pushing himself to the floor and sitting down in front of the messy haired child.

"Tommy" He whispered back, releasing the tight grip he had on his legs. 

"Mine's Wilbur, you can call me Wil." He spoke, trying to make his voice as soft as he could. Wilbur shifted his weight to his right arm, moving his miniature finger candle towards the boy to get a closer look. The boy had unkept blond hair and pale blue eyes. His eyes looked hollow, too hollow for someone of his age. Tommy squirmed away from the light, his arms going back to their original position around his legs.

"You robbed him." He said under his breath. He was right. Wilbur had robbed him, using his powers to gain control of the situation and steal the cashiers money. 

"He was a bad man, he deserves it. I would never do that to someone who didn't warrant it."

"You robbed him." He repeated. Wilbur was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say. He didn't need him to be fearful.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, fully expecting the boy to mutter a yes. Tommy tapped his fingers against his knees, leaning his head back towards the wall. 

"Being afraid keeps you alive you know," Wilbur adds in, trying to keep the blond involved so he could lure him out. He looked so young, "Do you have a home?"

"I have a Tubbo. He helps." Tommy exhaled shakily.

"Where's your friend?" He questioned, wondering if he was dead. Maybe that's why this kid was so petrified.

"On a trip"

There was a long silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Wilbur weighed his options, wondering how mad his brothers would be at him. Phil wouldn't be upset, he loved family. Techno on the other hand would be upset, extremely upset.

"Do you wanna stay here? We can help you, feed you and Tubbo." Wilbur shoots a smile at the kid, he had only been here a day and he already loved him. He pushed his right hand in his direction, showing that he was there to help.

Tommy stares at the hand, shoving it away and slowly pushing himself up.

"Only for a week."

Wilbur shot a smile at him. 


	3. Dirty Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to get out. He's trapped there. Trapped with a bunch of people with powers. Trapped with a criminal who likes lemon on his pancakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again im not the best with proof reading so if there's any mistakes sorry in advance!! I'm also going back to school today so updates will be less frequent but im working on a few other oneshots(:

To say Techno was mad would be an understatement. He didn't know how he felt, but he was definitely past mad. They had a happy life, without a literal child under their care. A weird, freaky child who doesn't speak and only stares at you. 

"Why can't you just fucking see that he needs a home Techno? Phil can see that, why are so you difficult?" Wilbur grumbled, heavily pushing a glass of water towards Techno. 

"Oh i don't know, maybe because we kill people? We rob people? You found him while you were robbing a cashier! You can pretend to be Robin Hood all you want Wilbur but You. Are. A. Criminal." He barked, knocking the glass of water over as Phil tsked and quickly got a tissue to clean the mess. 

"You make more mess than him you know," Phil said, "Maybe it will be fun to have a change."

The only answer he got was Techno rolling his eyes before storming out slamming the door. Causing the whole house to rattle in response. 

Phil shot Wilbur a glance of sympathy before he swiftly turned back towards the oven. Wilbur didn't know what to do, he couldn't look after a child alone. Well he wasn't alone, he had Phil to help and hopefully Techno. But it seemed Tommy only trusted him. What would happen when they all went out together? There would be no one to look after Tommy, he would be alone again.

"Fundy." A quiet voice broke through his worry, melting everything all away. He looked behind him, seeing Tommy standing there staring back at him.

"What about Fundy?" He asked, there was no reason for him to bring up the hero. Unless he loved Fundy, everyone seemed to love that nuisance.

He received no spoken answer, only for Tommy to point at him. Why would he point at Wilbur when talking about the fox hero- Oh. Robin Hood.

"You heard?" A simple nod, "I'm not like Fundy kid, I'm no hero."

Tommy only smiled at him, something Wilbur hadn't seen him do yet. The kid was cute he had to say, he had a soft spot for him already. 

"Good, don't like Fundy. Said he would help but never helped me." He frowned after saying that, grabbing his arm and looking away towards the door. 

"We can help you don't worry, you like pancakes?" Phil was back, with a giant plate of pancakes apparently. He looked at Tommy for an answer, but he only looked blankly back.

"Tommy?" Wilbur spoke this time, waiting for the smaller boys answer. Pale blue eyes stared into his, eyes full of hopelessness. He needed to fix that, he wanted to see this act like a kid.

"Tubbo likes pancakes." He muttered, following Phil and Wilbur into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Tommy! I thought you said Tubbo likes pancakes?" He pleaded with the boy, Wilbur had just left Phil alone with the boy. It was hell trying to get him to eat. Tommy only spoke one word which was 'poison', leading him to believe the boy thought it was bad for him.

"Look just because you aren't eating doesn't mean im not going to eat." He stated, pouring lemon juice onto his pancake along with sugar. He shoved some pancake into his mouth before he came up with another question.

"You got any powers?"

It was as if time stopped around Tommy. Those words uttered out of the mans mouth threw his world around. He licked his lips, curving them into a faked smile.

"Powerless."

He thought it was a lie, but he could never be certain. The test said he didn't, the test was always right. So why did time slow down around him? Why did everything move so slowly? He had seen people slow down, their words stretching out while their actions become snail like. At first he thought he was going insane. Then he told Tubbo, they told him everything was okay. They told him nothing bad was happen. Then he gave Tommy a stolen phone and left for a few days. 

"Any family?" Again, another simple question. 

"Tubbo." He replied, swallowing a bite of a pancake.

"Oh." 

Another lie. A simple lie. How was he meant to say his parents were killed in front of him by the so called 'Power Control'. How was he meant to say hes been on the streets since he was 6. How was he meant to say he's been stealing food and manipulating people to get by. He just had to trick everyone around him to escape. 

Why wasn't Phil speaking? He had constantly been talking since he was left alone with him. Tommy looked up, expecting to see Phil silently eating the pancakes. Only to find him almost frozen in place.

  
**Almost**

His fork, ever so slightly moving towards his mouth. That's when it clicked. It was happening again. It was slowing down. 

He stumbled towards the door where Wilbur left on unsteady legs. Fear creeping up him as his body began uncontrollably shaking. He needed Tubbo. He needed Tubbo to tell him everything was okay. He wanted to go back to his metal container. He wanted it all back. No pancakes with Phil. No Techno yelling about how he doesn't belong. No Wilbur trying to coax him into things that he just doesn't want. 

He didn't want a family. He wanted to be gone. The fabric of his clothing quickly became too much as the ticking of the clock became louder and faster. Too loud and too fast. He brought his hands up to his eyes, blocking the light from entering and saving him from the sympathetic look Phil shot him. 

Tommy felt himself being picked up as fingers ran themselves through his hair. It felt good, comforting. He didn't want to like it but he couldn't help that it calmed him down. He could feel himself being placed onto something soft, feel someone wrapping him up in a cocoon. 

He couldn't understand what they said, but he understood their presence.


	4. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He makes his escape. He's free. No more pancakes, no more being carried into his room. He's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter! Very late! But i’ve been super busy with school and i lost a bunch of my prompts. However now i’m back to writing!

Tommy knew Wilbur's powers, he could set himself on fire. The man on fire. Phil's were harder, he guessed that the man had some sort of heightened sense but he was too afraid to confirm. Techno was a mystery. He had never seen him up close, barely even seen him at all. He knew he was hated by him and that was okay. One less person hurt when he left.

"You're following me." Tommy deadpanned, turning to face Techno. The elder following him hadn’t gone unnoticed, though he doubted he was trying to be subtle about it.

Techno studied him for a moment, carefully noting his expression. He had prominent bags under his eyes and a thin frame. Clearing his throat he glanced behind him, making sure Phil wasn’t in range. 

“You’re trying to find a weak point.” His voice trailed off, unable to find any words he could give to the boy.

The kid’s eyes widened at that, a piercing breath shot through his body. His face instantly darkened, hollow eyes turning back towards the fence. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, nodding to himself. Tommy was so careful, so damn careful to not let anyone see him go outside. Out of everyone that could’ve seen him, it had to be the guy he knew nothing about. Techno was hard to read, hell even Wilbur and Phil were. But he could at least get a grasp on what they were thinking, even if it wasn't accurate he had an idea. Reading Techno was so much harder, impossible even. He wasn’t even aware of what powers he had, if he even had any. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Techno started, “you don't belong here.”

That was already known, he was aware that he was out of place. Aware that this would never be his home. But who cared? Not Tommy. Definitely not him. He had Tubbo! Tubbo made everything better. They had a nice system. Even if Tommy never had a soft spot for anyone, never any close friends. Tubbo was the only exception. 

“I can go if you want?” He contemplated to himself, Techno was the only one that wouldn’t stop him. He could just-

—just walk out, right now— 

No one to make him stay, a fence right there that he could easily jump. It would hurt him sure, that was the entire reason he was looking for a weak spot in the fence. However given the opportunity right now? He could deal with a few bruises and cuts on his body for freedom. 

There was no guarantee they would find Tubbo, his ~~acquaintance~~ friend would be alone. He couldn’t do that to his first friend. 

His breathing hitched. 

But Wilbur, he was kind. He helped him but there was something so off about this situation and Techno was willing to let him out. What’s the chance this happens again? 

Shaking legs quickened their pace towards the fence, fingers twitching beside his thighs. 

He got faster, ringing filling his ears. Tubbo needed him, he had to wait for Tubbo. Only a few more days and his friend would be home. Wilbur and Phil wouldn’t care, they didn’t know him for long enough.

His thoughts rushed through his head. A dull ache settling in as he thought for any excuse to leave this house. 

He had to go now, right now. Wilbur would hate him and never forgive him. Why did what Wilbur thought matter to him so much? He never cared, Tommy never ever cared about anyone other than Tubbo.

”What about Wilbur?” He spoke, voice laced with uncertainty.

”He has a way of messing with the decisions of those around him,” Techno begun, “Maybe you never wanted to stay here and he messed with your thoughts?”

No. Nononono. 

Wilbur was messing with him? Gotten inside of his head? He should’ve never trusted anyone here. Now was his chance to get out, now he could leave Wilbur and never deal with him again. He could find his way back and-

“Techno? Tommy?” 

His head snapped in the direction of the voice. Phil was there-

—Phil was going to never let him leave, he lost his chance— 

A stream of tears fell down his cheeks, his own rough hand sharply wiping them away. He couldn’t cry now, not now. They had already seen him weak he couldn’t let weakness show. Why weren’t they saying anything? Why wasn’t Phil running towards him to hold him down and hug him tight? Where was Techno scowling at Phil and walking away. Where was- 

Oh. 

They weren’t moving, they weren’t breathing. They stood there, frozen in time. He did this, he froze them. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. What if they never moved again? He did this it was _his_ fault. 

He reached out to Techno, shaking his shoulder. Hoping for any sign that he was actually there and not just frozen in time forever.  
  


No reaction. No sound. Nothing. Not even his eyes moving.

He was scared.

  
_He was so fucking scared._

“Okay... Okay Okay Okay Okay. This is cool. So cool.” He rambled, letting his mouth spew out any thoughts that came to his head

Before he could even think of a solution one thought raced through his head. 

_Tubbo._

He had to find Tubbo. 

His legs darted forward, out of his control. Hands pulling himself up over the fence, ignoring the pain that grew in them. He fell to the floor, wobbly legs attempting to stand up on the mud. 

He ran. 

No looking back, no thoughts about the family who had helped him. Nothing about them. He had to wait for Tubbo. 

_He ran_.

A road. Finally a road. He could get a ride back to the city, away from the-

—the forest. How did he get through there so quickly? It was so big and—

It didn’t matter now, a car was coming towards him. He was free, gone. Going far away

Except the car didn’t get closer, not even the cars behind it. And the birds were frozen. And the trees weren’t moving. And he was alone again. 

He clenched his eyes shut, wrapping his own arms around himself. Tubbo what about _Tubbo_. What if he was frozen like everything else and he would never talk to Tubbo again? Never laugh with Tubbo again. 

He choked back a sob, turning back towards the forest. Tommy didn’t know where he was but he had to find his way back for his friend. He just had to.

So he ran.


	5. Little man in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy didn’t think this through. But he doesn’t think anything through anyway. Oh well. He did find a gift for Tubbo though. So maybe everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gunna try to post a chapter every day or two since i have nothing to do staying at home. So hopefully i’ll finish this story soon! I’m looking at about 11 chapters right now but i’ll probably split a few in half and end up writing more. Once this is over i’m very tempted to write another story looking into the life of the Sleepy Bois before Tommy stumbled into their life, or even just a few oneshots about dumb scenarios they get into (:

He knew everyone around him staring, was it so hard to mind your business? Sure he was a kid walking in the city alone at close to 9pm, but it’s not like this was unusual. He knew loads of kids that did this! None that he could name off the top of his head of course. 

Tommy felt people barge past him, knocking him into the stalls that were littered across the street. He always apologised to the owners, _Duh._ Obviously he had manners. They always just smiled at him, a smile laced with sympathy. Not that Tommy needed that, only kids need pity. What kind of kid walks around alone at this time? No kids. Which is why Tommy isn’t a kid. 

He could see stalls all around his surroundings, each one selling a different kind of trinket. All interesting in their own way, but one caught his eye almost immediately.

A bee plushy. Tubbo loved bees (his name even had 2!) and he loved plushies. Of course Tubbo loved plushies, unlike Tommy he was still a kid. _He could practically hear Tubbo complaining about being older than him._ Which is why Tommy was going to get the plushy. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

Except money. 

Apparently bee plushies are expensive. Fifteen pound for a stuffed animal, over double the amount Tommy actually had to his name. Tubbo _needed_ the bee, he just didn’t even know the bee existed yet. 

Maybe Wilbur could buy it if he was here, but he wasn’t. He hadn’t seen him since earlier in the morning, when he was actually moving. The last image of Phil and Techno wasn’t exactly comforting like that. Seeing two people frozen in time doesn’t leave a very good memory. 

Not that he would ever see them again anyway, he could just forget it easily! Learning how to forget events could now be added onto his mental to-do list.

Okay now the money problem. Tommy wasn’t exactly sure on what he could do. Stealing was always an option sure, but he only liked stealing essentials like food or water. 

Or maybe a plush. 

The man at the stall shot a smile at him, patiently waiting for him to either buy something or move on. Instead he stared at the seller, weighing his options out. 

Stealing would mean he could never come close to this stall, it’s hard to forget someone stealing from you. Even harder to forget a kid. Plus Tommy didn’t even like stealing, it left a bad taste in his mouth. He only did it to survive. Surviving didn't exactly call for a bee plush. A bee plush for Tubbo who deserved it so much for dealing with him. Maybe surviving did call for a plush?

He could always just beg for money. Not that he wanted to, it took too much time and he just didn’t have that. All the looks he would get too aren’t worth it. 

“Your parents.. Where are they?” The man raised an eyebrow, obviously concerned. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have stared for that long. He couldn’t go back now so he complied, lifting a finger up towards the air.

_Tommy technically wasn’t lying._

The seller looked up, confused for a second. Apparently a second was too long, as Tommy had already made his mind up without even realising.

He grabbed the plush and ran, pushing through the crowd. The sound of the man yelling at him was drowned out by the light chatter of those around him. 

Swinging his broken backpack round into his chest he shoved the bee plush inside, picking up the pace immediately after securing the plush. 

The dull ache in his head became more prominent with the addition of street lights. God he hated the lights, but at least there was less people now. 

He smiled to himself, imagining the look on Tubbo’s face when he got the gift. His friend would love it so much and although it isn’t a great thank you gift, its a great start. 

The sound of water flowing filled his ears, his thoughts drifting away. He had been wandering around the city for a long time now, unaware to his location. His eyes followed the sound, being led to a small pond surrounded by grass and trees. 

A park? He doesn’t remember there being a park in his city, maybe he just never saw it? Yeah... yeah that had to be right. 

He sat down besides the pond, securing himself behind a few bushes and against a tree. If it was earlier he might’ve climbed up there, that was a safer option. However, tiredness was weighing him down. A deep fog clouded over his thoughts, his eyes betraying his mind as he fought sleep. He let out a sigh, hugging his torn backpack for warmth.

Or to protect Tubbo’s gift.

_Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo. He had to find Tubbo._

He was coming back home soon and he wouldn’t find Tommy. He would think he left him but he didn’t. Tommy just got kidnapped by a literal flame and fed pancakes and given a warm bed and- 

—Wilbur might not be that bad— 

All the thoughts hurt his head, he just wanted to sleep so badly. He was so close to the pure bliss of sleep but the thought of Tubbo being alone haunted him. It was fake he knew it, but it hurt so much. 

He let a few silent sobs escape his mouth as he drifted off. 


	6. Radiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard is it to leave a kid alone? Seriously, Tommy just wants to be alone (not hugged). Why can’t Wilbur understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say i was gunna update every day or two however my sleeping schedule has completely gone haywire which means my updates will probably not be as often. I’ll try to keep them every 1-3 days though! My school should actually be finishing some time next week so i’ll definitely have more time to write then. Anyway i really wanted to write another Wilbur and Tommy interaction so i made sure to include one here (:

Wilbur didn’t have the best hearing by any means, that title went to Phil. However, it wasn’t hard to miss a bunch of people talking about a child sleeping under a tree. He doubted it was Tommy at first, thinking the boy was smart enough to get somewhere warm in this weather. That thought was ultimately stopped as soon as he heard the boy described as ‘blond and angry, yet cute’. 

_Nope, that was definitely Tommy._

You didn’t have to know the kid for long to know he was extremely endearing, despite the scowl he always seemed to wear. (Which Wilbur knew he used to hide his absolute fear) 

“Excuse me, what are you talking about?” He finally got the courage to ask someone talking about the kid. Phil would kill him if he came back empty handed, _after he killed Techno._ But he wanted to see the kid anyway, he had a feeling he would be a great addition to the family. 

“Oh, he’s by the park! Such a small kid. I really hope he finds his way home.” She spoke, lovingly. Her eyes showing nothing but sympathy for the kid. 

“Yeah.. me too.” He mumbled the last part, ignoring the confused look he was given. 

Shit. He forgot to ask directions to the park, or even what time it happened. The chances that he was still there was slim, but it was the best shot Wilbur had. 

Poor kid, Techno had scared the life out of him. He wasn’t even sure that the man had said to cause him to run away. It had to be bad, Tommy had said he would stay for a week after all. 

Wilbur almost missed it. Almost. A small mop of blond hair peaking through a bush. The crowd of people long gone, leaving a child in the cold (Thank god snow came late this year). 

He hurries towards the figure, hoping the kid managed to find something warm to wear. It wasn’t like he wanted to return a sick kid to Phil, that would get him killed.

Tommy is trembling, his small body curled up. Attempting to gain any warmth. He places a hand on the him, shaking him gently. 

A small whine escapes his mouth, fists curling further into his shirt. Wilbur lets out a sigh, pulling Tommy up slightly to lean against the tree. 

Scrapes litter his body, dried up blood along his legs. He frowns slightly, noticing the small rips in his shirt. _God they had to take him shopping._

Phil was gunna be furious, it had been his idea to take the boy in. Wilbur originally didn’t want to, wary of how he would grow up in a house full of criminals. Of course the other had assured him he would be fine, it was better than growing up on the streets.

And then came the mention of his friend, Tubbo. There way no way Tommy would stay without him, they all knew that. Well Phil and Wilbur knew that, Techno simply seemed to not care at all what happened to him. He would open up to Tommy soon though, Wilbur would bet everything he owned on it. Hopefully Tommy would stay, he had already promised to stay a week only to run off immediately. There was no guarantee he would actually stay, in fact the chances were very slim. If they got Tubbo the chances would go up, he thought that anyway. Tubbo might not even wish to stay, he might want to take Tommy then go explore together.

Planning out how he was going to get Tommy to stay could wait. He had to actually take him home first.

He raises a hand to Tommy’s forehead, surprised by the temperature. It wasn’t as bad as he first thought, his flushed cheeks made him think it was worse than it was. Wilbur pulls off his coat, resting it gently over the boy. The wind nips at his skin, his fingers shivering as he pulled Tommy towards him. He lets the boys face rest in the crook of his neck, picking him up and starting his walk back to the house. 

Human heater. That’s what Phil liked to call him, he never really found a use for his high body temperatures until now. (Other than helping Techno when he gets too cold). He can feel Tommy calm down, his constant shaking turning into small, rare trembles. 

“Wil?” A small voice speaks over his thoughts, arms holding on tighter around his neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“You won’t like, hurt me right?” His voice was laced with uncertainty as he lifted his head up to look around the area. 

“I won’t.” 

“Pinky promise?” It was a childish thing, Tommy knew it. He wasn’t a child at all, he was grown up. But even grown ups make pinky promises right? He raised his pinky to the side of his protectors face anyway, hoping he would comply.

”Yeah Tommy, pinky promise.” Wilbur’s pinky locked with Tommy’s. He couldn’t break the promise now, he couldn’t let Tommy down. He barely even knew the kid but he already wanted to protect him with his entire being. 

The exhausted boy let out a content hum, grabbing Wilbur’s shirt with his fists. A voice in the back of his head told him to listen to what Techno told him, to not trust a thief. 

_How could you not trust someone so kind though?_

He let’s the thoughts fade away, too busy focusing on Wilbur’s blunt nails scratching the top of his head. 

“Go back to sleep Tommy.”

Tommy wasn’t one for listening to others, often doing what he wanted. This time he would listen though, this time he would go back to sleep. 


	7. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His world was crumbling beneath his feet and he didn’t even have control over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently i’m not the best person with consistent updates but i will try my best to get this done instead of leaving it unfinished. Also i do struggle with proof reading so i apologise in advance for any mistakes(:

Freezing. He’s absolutely freezing. 

His entire body is curled up under a heap of blankets, the weight of it only making him feel safe. He doesn’t even remember where he is, his brain too foggy to get a grasp at his surroundings. He’s just so warm and cosy and—

—this isn’t right—

He isn’t meant to be warm, he’s never warm. Tubbo could never light a fire and it wasn’t like he could either. He didn’t even have blankets, _where did they come from?_

There’s a dip in the bed - _since when did he even have a bed_ \- and a hand presses gently against his forehead. He hears a gentle humming as blankets shift around him. The hand leaves his forehead and he whines. It’s warm, the hand is so warm and he doesn’t want it to leave. It seems to understand his need for contact because suddenly he’s being moved into a different position. His head resting comfortably on something, he doesn’t know what it is but it’s so warm and he doesn’t want it to move. 

Something’s playing with his hair and the humming hasn’t stopped. He can hear whispering right beside his ear and no matter how hard he tries he can’t understand it. It doesn’t matter though, he’s so close to going back to sleep he can feel it.

Yeah, this sleeping arrangement was good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There’s eyes staring down at him. He doesn’t register them at first, his groggy mind not fully functioning. However, once his brain finally catches up he launches himself forward. Hands flying to grab anything but coming up short handed. He can feel someone pulling him backwards, arms wrapped around his chest. His vision is cloudy, he can’t see anything clearly _he can’t see anything clearly._

A voice is hushing him, he’s leaning against someone’s chest. He wants to get out ,he _needs_ to get out. His breath hitches and there’s hands all over him. They’re holding him down, stopping him from escaping. A weak sob escapes the back of his throat as he attempts to pull away from his makeshift prison. 

It stops.

_It all stops._

He can feel the hands hovering above him. They aren’t moving, it’s his time now to escape. He doesn’t even know where he wants to go, just wanting to see a familiar face like Tubbo or Wilbur. 

His blurry vision spots a door across the room, it’s far but he’s determined to make it. He musters up all the strength he has left in his body, pushing the hands away and standing up on his unsteady legs. 

It’s hard, it’s so hard. He’s never had trouble walking before, but right now his feet just won’t cooperate. He stumbles a bit, tripping over his own feet and falling with a cry. His head hurts so much and he just wants to curl into a ball. He wants to fall asleep right there and then. That was a terrible idea, he had to get up and make it to the door. But the idea of falling asleep there was pulling him further in and he just didn’t have enough strength to stand up. 

He’s tired of fighting, ready to just give up and go back to sleep. He can go to the door when he wakes up with more energy  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s shaking Wil.” Phil says, rubbing circles into the back of the boy’s hand.

”I know, I know,” He replies, reaching out to put a hand on Tommy’s forehead, “His temperature feels fine. Maybe he’s just exhausted?”

He notices a faint noise coming from the back of Tommy’s throat when he pulls his hand away. Turning to Phil he gently smiles, already knowing what the blond wanted. Wilbur crosses his legs behind the boys head, snaking his arms underneath his armpits only to pull him towards him gently. He makes sure he’s comfortable, brushing his hair through with his fingers and humming a song quietly to himself. 

Tommy stirs slightly, his fingers twitching and grabbing onto the sheets. He instantly falls back into calm sleep though as soon as Phil whispers reassurances into his ear. 

The two men smile at each other, both already loving the small child that Wilbur had found nearly 3 days ago now. It would take a lot to convince Techno to keep him, but they both already silently agreed they were keeping him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s watching the soft rise and fall of Tommy’s chest. It’s calming, he doesn’t know how to explain it but it makes him feel relaxed. Phil had already left, presumably to yell at Techno. He can’t hear the scolding but he can hear Phil’s voice inside his head. 

They thought Tommy would sleep for longer, maybe a few more hours. No one could predict he’d wake up now, no one could predict he’d have this reaction. His eyes slowly flutter open, glassed over wide eyes blinking slowly at his own. There’s a moment of peace, the boy not registering what was happening. 

“Hey kid.” He smiles gently, petting his hair softly. 

It happened too fast, one moment he was staring at Wilbur and the next he was trying to run out. He acted as if he was feral, flinging his arms around and hitting anything he could. His head swung backwards, smacking Wilbur’s chest. 

Wilbur let out a cough, surprised by the force that hit him. He acted fast, grabbing Tommy’s arms and holding them behind the boy’s back. This act only panicked the kid more, he thrashed out in a blind rage. A loud cry escaped his mouth as he struggled even more under the hold. 

Phil finally runs in, confused at the situation but he quickly understood the dire need for help. He stands by Tommy’s side, shushing him and putting a hand through his hand. 

“What happened?” Phil finally broke the silence. Tommy had finally stopped, his raspy breaths filling the room. 

“I... he just got freaked out.” He fumbled for his words, not actually knowing what had happened himself. They were just sat peacefully, and then suddenly Tommy lashed out like a wild beast. 

The elder only hummed at this, shooting Wilbur a sympathetic look. They sat in silence, watching Tommy silently try to pull away from them. 

**What the fuck?**

Tommy wasn't there anymore. Tommy was gone. Anxiety bubbles in his chest, he was meant to help him and he was gone. He looked up staring at Phil, their faces both only holding pure shock. 

A pained grown. Tommy’s pained groan. His head snaps around, staring at the source of the noise. 

“Tommy?” Phil questioned, reaching for the kid. 

“Is he breathing?”

”Yeah.. he’s sleeping.” He said, smiling up at Wilbur.

“That’s good. Yeah that’s good.” 

This kid was definitely _not_ powerless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”You lied.” 

He licks his lips, staring at the floor below him. He didn’t _lie_ he barely even knew anything about what was happening.

”Tommy?” 

Three steps forward. Wilbur takes three steps forward. Three too many. The room is thick with tension, it’s almost suffocating him. 

“I didn’t know.”

Didn’t know his world was breaking around him? His fragile, fragile world cracking? It’s hard to miss everything around him slowly going by when you’re naturally a fast paced person. It’s ironic really. He’s always been on the run, waiting for no one (except Tubbo). Yet now the world’s waiting for him. 

“Tommy.” 

“I didn’t know.” He repeats the phrase again. His mouth unable to form any other words. 

“What did the test say,” Wilbur pauses for a second, looking at him in disbelief, “You took the test right?”

You can’t forget that test, they say its painless. It doesn’t hurt. He remembers crying coming out of the room, he remembers people telling him it wasn’t that bad. He was just a baby. 

“Powerless.”

They test was never wrong, it was always right. Someone was messing with him someone had to be. 

“Okay.. I believe you.” 

Another step towards him, another step too many. 

“I want to-“

He doesn’t finish, his mouth left open as if he was frozen in time. Nonononono. Not again not again not again. There’s tears streaming down his face, soft hiccups filling the room. 

He stands up from the bed, taking two steps towards Wilbur. _Please just move_. He doesn’t know how to stop it, he doesn’t know how to control it. 

“Wil?” He stares up at the brunette, tear drops slowly falling off his face only to freeze mid air.

“-help.” 

The tear drops fall, landing in front of his feet. 

“Wilbur, please help me.” His lip quivers, hands shaking next to his legs.

He’s frozen again. _He’s frozen again._

He takes four steps towards Wilbur, wrapping his arms around him on the final step. 

“Please help me.” 

He doesn’t notice arms wrap around him.


	8. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just didn’t belong, they had to go. Techno knew Tommy didn’t belong. However, Wilbur and Phil had already made their mind up. Neither of them cared about what Techno thought.

“I have a headache.” Technoblade says, and Phil rubs his arm comfortingly.

He turns away from Phil, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. “When is he going?”

Wilbur sits himself opposite Techno, motioning for the coffee pot. He pushes it over to the man, wincing as it spills on Wil’s hand. 

There’s a chuckle behind him, Phil laughing at his reaction to Wilbur spilling hot coffee on himself.

”What?” He questions, turning around tilting his head slightly at the older man.

”You always forget.” 

He’s confused for a second, staring at the elder before it clicks. Ah. Heat didn’t even harm Wilbur in any way. 

“Oh,” He starts, “You didn’t answer my question still.”

”He’s not.” It’s Wilbur talking this time, his voice heavy with sleep. He heard them staying up all night together, Tommy occasionally waking up screaming until Wilbur ran into his room. Apparently Tommy kept having nightmares, and his room had to be extremely close to Techno’s. 

“He can’t stay here,” Techno states, swinging his legs around to stand up, “We don’t have anything for a kid here.” 

“It’s not like he can leave.” Techno could feel Wilbur glaring daggers at the back of his head. He knew it was true, he knew the kid needed a home. But was it so wrong to be wary of change? They had a good life going, sure it wasn’t exactly legal, but it was good. 

“Can’t we just like, throw him back on the streets?” 

“Techno.”

”What?” He said through gritted teeth, “You want me to be welcoming to this? Well i’m not.”

He grabs the counter, digging his fingertips into the side. It’s quiet, too quiet. Wilbur’s taken to slowly drinking his coffee, occasionally talking to Phil about what to do about Tommy next. He ignores it, not wanting to hear another word about him. 

Tommy wasn’t meant to be there, Techno had made sure he would leave. Of course Wil had to bring him back, ruin his plans. The kid was a liar, he was going to ruin their home. They didn’t need a kid, they didn’t need anyone else. He could barely protect Phil and Wilbur. How was he meant to protect another?

His knuckles turn white, arms losing their strength as they shake.

“Techno?”

He can’t tell who it is, he’s too focused on figuring out how to protect his family. Images of their dead bodies block his eyesight.

”Hey eyes on me, okay?” 

There’s hands on his own, prying them from the counter. They pull him back to his chair, pushing him gently down. 

Phil’s eyes are staring at his own, hands keeping their place on his. He watches as Phil opens his mouth to speak, shutting it immediately after being unable to find the right words.

”He’s staying Techno.” Wilbur was still there, watching the entire ordeal.

”Why don’t you go be with him since you clearly adore him so much? Why don’t you both go.” He snaps, moving his arms around to hug himself. He ignores the frown that forms on Phil’s face, unable to look him in the eyes.

”It’s not like that he’s just-“ Phil starts, being cut short by an outburst by Techno.

“Just what? Trying to ruin us? He’s going to break what we already have Phil, you know he will. He has to go!” His voice is hoarse, throat already dry from his yelling. 

“Just listen to us, please.”

“Fuck off, Phil. Get Tommy out of here.” He abruptly stands up, pushing past Phil and walking towards the door.

”I’m sorry if I ruin things for you.” A meek voice speaks up, wavering ever so slightly.

Tommy’s stood in the corner, he must’ve snuck in at some point during the argument. He didn’t care to ask when, he didn’t even care to speak to the boy. The kid has scruffy hair (probably from just waking up) and he covers his chest protectively. Did he think they were gunna hurt him?

”Tommy,” Wilbur mumbles under his breath, “Let’s get some food in your stomach, yeah?”

He only nods, shuffling over to Wilbur and hiding behind him. Great, so he was afraid of Techno. At least that meant less talking for him.

Phil starts to walk towards the hallway, stopping next to Techno and standing taller. He faces Techno, getting closer to his ear.

”He’s staying. There’s nothing you can do except get used to it.” The man whispers into his ear. 

Yeah, like he would ever get used to a child in _his_ home.


	9. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a man with pink hair. That was Tommy’s new motto. Something was wrong with Techno, and Techno obviously didn’t like Tommy. So Tommy is just curious on why Techno hates him. Tommy was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know if i’ll get a chapter out before christmas but i hope i can(: if not i hope everyone has a wonderful time and if you don’t celebrate it then i hope you have a relaxing day!!  
> also feel like i should mention the next chapter won’t be about tubbo, but the chapter after that (11) will be!

Tommy wasn’t actually hungry. Just afraid of disappointing Wilbur. Tommy had already sent Wilbur on a chase for him, and then comforted while he cried. Even though Tommy was the one that actually left Wilbur still forgave him. It didn’t make much sense to Tommy, as he knew he was being a hassle. Which was why he was following Wilbur around without much thought.

He didn’t mean to walk in on their little dispute, merely wanting to seek out Wilbur’s comfort. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for butting in on their private moment, so he took to not talking as much as an apology. So he wouldn’t be a bother to Wilbur. Yet this only made Wilbur concerned, Tommy wasn’t the most outgoing by any means, but he was very curious and Wilbur had learnt within a few hours that Tommy did love to talk.

Wilbur led him into a small room, Tommy wasn’t quite sure what the room was mean’t to be but it looked similar to an office. There was a wooden table in the centre with 5 chairs surrounding it. Tall, full bookcases surrounded the walls and a small chair with a broken leg stood in a corner. That was where the 6th chair was. 

”So,” Wilbur says, “You got any idea what your powers are?”

It’s awkward. Wilbur knew that, he knew Tommy didn’t feel like talking but he had to try it. It was a dumb question too, there was only one thing it could’ve been. He just wanted Tommy to acknowledge what was happening. Tommy sits down in a seat opposite where Wilbur stood, the chair making a terrible noise as it scratches against the floor.

He stares at Tommy, waiting for some kind of response. Wilbur hums in delight once Tommy shakes his head. It’s a slow shake and took a moment, but it’s something. He’s bouncing a leg up and down, fingers dancing lightly on the wooden surface. He’s nervous, no wonder. Who wouldn’t be nervous in this situation.

“Phil and I, we think it’s some sort of time related power. Does that sound right, Toms?” 

The repetitive drumming of Tommy’s fingers stop for a moment, twitching above the table. His eyes drift over towards the door for a second before they lock into place staring at a book resting on the side. His fingers begin their motion again, head tilting slightly to the side.

”My friend?” He questions, suddenly concerned for his companion.

”You mean Tubbo? We can send Techno out to get him. In the meantime Phil and I can help you crack the secret of your power.” He fumbles over the name of Techno, worried it might not be the correct choice to send.

Tommy’s lips twitch upwards at the mention of his friend’s name. Wilbur had remembered and that probably meant he had been thinking about his friend. The joy he had quickly diminished once Techno is brought up, when Techno was said to be the one collecting Tubbo. 

“Not him.” He simply states, unable to elaborate any further. 

“He’s the safest option. He can-“ Wilbur’s cut off short by Tommy suddenly standing up and walking towards a small display cabinet.

He picks up a book, inspecting it closely before turning it over to read the back. A quiet hum of approval comes from him as be turns back to face Wilbur.

”Can Tubbo borrow this?”

The book is too far to read clearly, but he can make out a few pictures of animals on the front. Huh. Weird choice.

“Yeah sure. We have some other books too? Pretty sure we own Harry Potter.” He replies, walking towards Tommy to take the book.

He reluctantly hands the book over, watching intensely as Wilbur flicks through a few pages. He hands the book back to the boy after a few moments, noting how he immediately clutches the book against his chest.

”No. This one is fine.” 

He chuckles a bit, curious about the kid’s behaviour but he doesn’t have time to ask any questions as a knock interrupts them. He looks towards the door, watching it cautiously open before a head peaks through. It’s Techno.

“We need to talk.” He stands in the doorway, eyeing both Wilbur and Tommy. 

Wilbur nods towards the man, motioning to him to come inside. Techno takes a few steps forward, before he comes to a halt and clears his throat. He points a finger towards the boy and then points towards the door.

Oh.

”Tommy can you leave please? Phil should be somewhere in the kitchen.”

He doesn’t reply, just shuffling out the room and closing the door behind him. Looking for Phil should be his priority right now, he knows it should. But he can hear voices from behind the closed door, if he listened a little closer he’d be able to hear.

Tommy sets his book on the floor and presses his ear up against the door, evening out his breathing. He can’t hear full sentences, only able to hear jumbled words. He can make out enough to guess the sentences though. Enough to know they’re talking about him. He hears Techno call him a liar before he finally decides to stop listening.

There’s a long corridor, he instantly recognises it as the place where he tried to escape the first day he woke up here. After he met Wil. He shouldn’t be down here, Wilbur told him to go to the kitchen. Phil was expecting him. 

A door slamming alerts him that Phil is aware of his lack of attendance. Maybe not Phil actually, but it’s still a bad sign. He panics, not wanting anyone to see where he was and get upset. There’s a door on his right, the closest door to him and possibly the only one he’s able to get towards before someone sees (or hears) him. He pushes the handle down and the door opens slowly with a creak.

It’s mostly clean, save for a few books sitting around. There’s a few swords hung up on the wall, all of them perfectly shiny and sharp. The bed is scruffy, sheets tangled up and thrown on the bed in a heap. He walks towards a small bedside table with a lock attached to the drawer. Now he just wanted to know what was inside even more. 

He turns around, walking towards a dresser to find an object to break the lock with. There’s multiple different kinds of brushes and hairbands on the counter. Must be Techno’s room, he had the longest hair of them all. Whatever’s behind the lock must be important if Techno went far enough to lock it.

A bobby pin. Finally, something he can use to get inside. He jams it inside the lock, juggling it around for a few seconds before a distinctive click is heard. He waits for the lock to fall, it takes a while as it randomly pauses mid air for a few seconds but it finally falls into his hands. He smiles to himself, proud of his work. Tommy pulls the door open, expecting to see something expensive or even something embarrassing. 

There’s a small white mask instead, cracked into two pieces. A wonky, fading smile drawn on top. Small burn marks decorate the top right, creeping towards small specs of blood that dot across the entire mask. 

He holds it for a few seconds, wondering why Technoblade would have this. Was it someone he killed? Definitely had to be someone he killed, he didn’t seem like the nicest person.

Tommy can hear footsteps down the hallway, he throws the mask back into the beside table and puts the lock back into place. The footsteps are closer and there’s no way they won’t notice the once closed bedroom door now opened.

He makes a quick decision, rolling under the bed just as the door opens further and then closes almost instantly. Black boots stand in the doorway for a few moments and Tommy tries his best not to make a sound. It feels like ages before the black boots move again, this time moving towards the left of the bed. There’s the sound of metal clashing against one another before a tip of a sword hangs next to the bed, right next to Tommy’s face. He freezes, not expecting something so sharp to me that close to his face. 

The sword drags on the floor towards the door, the boots stopping once again in-front of the door. A click can be heard as the door once again opens, boots disappearing as the door swings to a close. 

A small giggle escapes Tommy’s mouth as he finally realises what just happened. 

That was _definitely_ Technoblade. 

He pushes himself out from under the bed, taking deep breaths as a smile forms across his mouth. He had just hid under the bed from a guy with a _sword._ Plus he just broke into Technoblade’s bedside table. Yeah, no big deal. 

Now he just had to find his way out of this cursed room. Taking the door out would be risky, someone might be in the hallway and they certainly won’t like Tommy snooping around. 

The window was a good idea. It wasn’t a far drop, and he could easily climb down if he decided he didn’t want to jump. It was the only way out anyway.

He climbs over the bed and towards the window, fiddling with the handle to open the window. The cold air hits his face gently as he sticks his head out the window to see the drop. It isn’t far, plus he’s already half way out the window. 

He realises the drop is far enough to harm him, a millisecond too late. 

Fuck.

He shuts his eyes, too afraid to see the floor. Seconds pass and he still hasn’t hit the ground. Too many seconds pass, the jump wasn’t _that_ far. 

The moment he opens then he gently lands on the floor, as if he had only fallen off a chair. He can see the window above him, it definitely should’ve hurt.

Yeah, okay. This is normal.

Add that to his list of strange things happening. He had to figure out what the mask was first before he could think about the ‘powers’ he had. Besides, it wasn’t like he actually had powers. It was just a one time thing. Two time thing. Multiple time thing. They were gunna go eventually.

Techno was more important right now. Actually, scratch that. Tubbo was more important than anything. Tubbo was also coming back tomorrow, and Tubbo would love Wilbur and Phil. 

Tommy would finally have his Tubbo back.


	10. Bottom of the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gain the trust of the scary man. Turns out the scary man isn’t actually as nasty as Tommy thought he was. Maybe he was just protective. He still wants answers though, but for now he settles on getting Tubbo back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write a techno and tommy scene and i couldn’t stop myself so here u go!  
> i also hit 1000 kudos so i just wanna say thank you to everyone enjoying the story(:

Send Technoblade to go get the kid, the guy who doesn’t even like children gets to be a taxi driver for one. He can already imagine the conversation they’re gunna have.

‘ _Hi! Get in my car, I have your friend and I find him extremely irritating!_ ’

He puts his dagger into the sheath attached to his belt, securing it before tying his hair back. His fingers get caught in multiple different knots as he combs through it. He’d have to get Wilbur to brush his hair again, that man was the only reason he still has long hair. (Apart from the fact that he loves his long hair but he’d never admit it to anyone.)

The car journey would be fairly short, the city being not too far away from their residence. He thought it was that city anyway, Wilbur had said it was where he found Tommy but the boy hadn’t confirmed it was the right place. Only mentioning that he would be arriving at around 7pm. It should take about an hour to get there, two at a push, and Tubbo would be waiting for Tommy. Not a man with pink hair.

Going out of his way to get a dumb kid’s friend. Probably going to get arrested for attempted abduction. Yeah, he was going to have to talk with Wilbur before he left. It was currently 4:23pm, about an hour or more until he actually had to leave. Definitely time to speak with Wilbur.

He quickly takes his shoes off, remembering the last time he got mud in the kitchen. He never wanted to see Phil that mad again. Techno is about to turn the corner towards the kitchen when a certain blond irritant appears, blocking him.

”O-oh sorry,” He stammers, “You’re about to go get Tubbo? I don’t want you to go.”

“That makes two of us.” He huffs out, stepping to the left of Tommy before continuing his path towards a kitchen.

“No i mean-“

There’s shuffling behind him, the kid sheepishly following behind him.

”You wont go get him right? You’ll just pretend to go and come back without him. I don’t want Tubbo to be alone. I don’t want to lose him.” He sounds terrified. Terrified of his friend leaving him. Did he actually think Technoblade would do that? He wasn’t that bad to the kid, right?

“You think i’m gunna..” He starts, shaking his head, “You’ve got me wrong.”

”Oh.”

It’s quiet. Techno stopped walking, instead now standing in the corridor looking at the floor. 

“You won’t hurt me or Tubbo?”

The words cut through him, burning their way into his heart. His breathing stops momentarily, vision filling with long forgotten memories of death and hatred and fear and- 

—he was never gunna hurt someone again—

“No,” He snaps, “I don’t do that.”

Tommy nods, turning his head slightly to turn towards the door. There’s a look in his eye, a hint of loneliness. He’s seen it before in people. Hell, he’s had that exact same look. For the first time since Tommy got here he feels a twinge of sympathy in his heart. He just wanted his friend back. 

“I don’t like losing people either buddy.” He can’t say much, he’s never been good with words. It’s his weakness, a dumb one. 

He seems to understand what Techno meant though, the blond smiling gently at him. It’s still quiet, both of them standing still. At least that’s what Techno thinks until suddenly Tommy has disappeared into thin air and there’s soft crying coming from behind the corner. 

“Tommy?” There’s no response, prompting Techno to investigate. He’s not good with emotions, so he silently hopes he’s not actually crying. When was luck ever on his side though. 

His legs are tucked against his chest, arms wrapping around them protectively as his head rests on his knees.

”Wil?” The small body asks, head lifting to look in Techno’s direction.

”I can get him for you?”

The sniffling slows down while Tommy frees himself from his protective stance. He stands up, brushing his knees then holding himself in his arms.

”No it’s okay, I don't want to bother Wilbur. I’m kinda getting used to it anyway,” He says, continuing once he sees Techno’s confused expression, “The power thing. People freeze.”

”Does it scare you?” He asks cautiously, closely monitoring Tommy’s facial expression.

Tommy opens his mouth as if to speak, snapping it shut immediately. A few moments pass until he actually responds.

”Yeah.” It’s quiet, blunt. Nothing more needs to be said though. 

“Do you wanna go with me? To get Tubbo I mean.” He offers, knowing from the way his face lights up that Tommy would say yes.

“Seriously?” His posture immediately changes with the offer, eyes becoming brighter. 

“Yeah, seriously. Just don’t tell Wilbur.”

He nods at his enthusiastically, shoving his shoes on. Techno walks towards the door, grabbing his keys from the shelf. Tommy follows closely behind, like a tiny puppy intrigued by his every move.

“Besides, i don’t think Tubbo will enjoy a strange man telling him he has his friend and to get in the car.”


	11. Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he had to watch over two kids and make sure neither of them got into trouble. Both of them aren’t that bad, yet both are complete mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about making this into a series and writing about Techno before he met Wilbur and Phil because I’m not going to completely explain his backstory here. Thinking about also writing some short oneshots about them all but not too sure on that yet! A while back I said I was looking at about ending it around 11 chapters however I am not doing that at all anymore.  
> Also Tubbo has finally arrived after 11 chapters and he is never leaving again.  
> Another thing but does anyone like zombies? I have a little idea for a sbi zombie story

This isn’t kidnapping. Tommy agreed to come with him, he’s taking the kid back to the house too. Which Wilbur brought him to while he was unconscious. Wilbur was the bad guy here. Tommy seemed to like him though, not shocking. He was very likeable and persuasive. Probably how he got a scared kid to stay with them. 

He didn’t expect Wilbur to call him about halfway through the journey, nor did he expect his ringtone to be that loud. It was gunna wake the kid. He’d been curled up sleeping in the back seat for the entire duration of their little adventure. Techno didn’t want him to wake up at all, a quiet car ride was nice. 

“Techno?” His voice rang out through the car, shocking Techno for a moment before he quickly fixed the volume. He turned around for a second, making sure Tommy was still asleep before he replied.

”Wilbur.” There’s a huff at the other end of the phone.

”Thanks for getting his friend, I know you don’t like Tommy that much and I know his powers remind you of,” There’s a pause for a second, “y’know.”

He smiles a little bit at that. Wilbur was always careful about what to say around him. Even if it was sometimes annoying it still made him happy that he was thoughtful.

”You can say his name, I don’t really care.” Techno’s voice is flat, empty even. It wasn’t technically a lie, he didn’t mind the name being said. It still stung a little but he was going to have to get over it eventually. 

“Right, sorry. I didn’t know if it was a touchy subject.”

”It _is_ a touchy subject,” He spoke out, quickly glancing at the kid behind him, “It’s always gunna be one.”

“Okay, okay. The kid isn't Schlatt though, just because they have similar powers doesn’t mean they’re the same.”

He’s right. Techno knows Wilbur is completely right and that he was the asshole in this situation. He scared a random kid off just because he was scared of him. Technoblade was scared of a kid. Yeah, he was never living that down. There’s shuffling in the back of the car, Techno can see Tommy slowly waking up. The conversation with Wilbur was gunna have to be cut short. 

“I know Wilbur, I know he isn’t going anywhere. I’ll put up with him, promise.” Was he really going soft, for a dumb blond kid?

“Techno? What time is it? Are we nearly there?” Tommy was awake, Tommy was talking. Wilbur was still on phone.

Fuck.

”Is that Tommy? Why the fuck have you got Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice was raising with each passing second, obviously concerned for the kid.

”Hi Wilb-“

”Bye Wilbur!” He fumbles with the phone, hanging up and chuckling to himself.

”We’re both dead kid.” He looks into the rearview mirror, smiling at the giggling kid in the backseat. 

“Nah, he won’t be able to kill us if we have Tubbo. Everyone loves Tubbo.” 

An annoying ringing sound fills the car. Great, Wilbur was trying to call them again. He was probably going to ring them constantly until they returned. 

“Hey kid, message Wilbur and mute the phone for me.” He passes the phone backwards, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Saying what?”

“I don’t know, just that you’re alive or some shit.” He replies, he was _not_ returning with a dead kid.

Tommy only hums in response, hands already typing out the message. There’s an annoying clicking sound from him typing. It stops for a moment, nothing but the vibrations from the car can be heard.

”You do-“ A loud ding interrupts him, followed by a distinctive laugh.

”He said that you’re dead.” 

“Great.” He extends his hand out, motioning for the phone. 

“Can I have a phone? I’ve never had one.” Tommy asks, it confuses Techno for a moment.

What kid didn’t have a phone? It wasn’t like they were uncommon, most kids had one. Then again Tommy was quite literally a stray Wilbur picked up from the streets and then begged Phil to keep him. Now that was kidnapping. 

“Maybe, ask Wilbur about it.”

”Fuck yeah!”

”Don’t swear in-front of Phil.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This place looks horrific.” 

It’s broad daylight still. Around 20 minutes before the train actually arrives, if it was on time. 

“No, you’re just fancy,” Tommy grabs on his arm, dragging him through the street, “I’m hungry. You’re starving me.”

”Wow how straight forward, give me one reason why I shouldn’t subject you to Phil’s food.” He grins, pulling Tommy back to stand still.

”Help me, oh help me. A strange man is making me lead him to my friend.” He mocks, waving his hands around in the air. 

This kid had an entire personality shift. He was once afraid of Techno, and now he was stood there threatening him. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew he was smart.

”Where did the sweet, scared kid go? He was a lot nicer.” He questions, walking towards a small Chinese restaurant. 

“He’s hungry. Please don’t make me or Tubbo eat Phil’s food. He’s gunna leave immediately if you feed him that.”

”Calm down, we’re getting Chinese food.” 

Tommy seemed to stop complaining once he heard that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The employees didn’t like seeing a guy with daggers in their store. But a customer was a customer. Sure they lived in a world with people who can literally turn into dogs, or even chairs. Yet none carried weapons on them, so to see a man carrying a dagger was uncommon. 

3 minutes until Tubbo came, or didn’t. He didn’t want to see Tommy’s reaction to Tubbo not getting off that train, so he ignored the fact that Tubbo might not be there. 

2 minutes. Tommy is clutching the noodle box in his hand, leg bouncing up a down. Techno can’t help but see himself in the kid. It’s strange, going from completely hating the kid to _this._ He can’t sit still, and Techno can’t blame him. If he knew his best friend has coming back-

—that was never happening—

1 minute. Tommy’s standing just behind the yellow lines now, peering down the train tracks. Techno joins him, curiosity getting the better of him. A large train is coming towards them, it’s definitely old. There’s a line of steam tailing it, Tubbo definitely got that ticket for cheap. 

The train is slowing down, doors opening as everyone scurries off. Tommy’s running down the path, looking for his friend. For a moment Techno thinks that Tommy’s friend left him, that they were never friends.   
  


A kid with scruffy brown hair is hugging Tommy, both laughing together. Tommy gives him the food and he drags him towards Technoblade. He hasn’t gotten a good look at him yet, only seeing the side of his face. He keeps looking at Tommy and smiling. That’s why Tommy wanted to get him. 

He finally gets a good look. His face is familiar and he just looks so happy. Like he’s plagued with it, it’s strange. Tommy’s always happy but not like _this._ That’s probably why Tommy said everyone loves Tubbo.

“This is Techno! He’s not going to kidnap us.” Tommy laughs at himself, oblivious to his friends concern. 

“Is this even legal?” Tubbo tilts his head at Tommy. He doesn’t trust Techno. He can see why. Who would trust their friend after they explain basically being kidnapped.

”Please! Honestly Wilbur and Phil are great. Just trust me on this i swear.” 

“Okay,” Tubbo looks up at Techno, and that’s when he finally realises why he looks familiar, “I trust you, Toms.” 

Tommy leads Tubbo to their car, and Techno trails behind. He can’t get the kids face out of his head. He knows where he’s seen him before. Well, a picture of him. In that dark room, hugging eachother for warmth. He showed him a picture of his brother, trusting him. _It was Tubbo._ Tubbo was the picture. He’s older now, he’s so much older but there’s no doubt it’s him. 

He _had_ to protect him now. He couldn’t protect his friend but he would do everything to make sure his brother had a good life. He definitely wasn’t going to let Tubbo lose his best friend, he was going to protect both of them. 

He could only imagine his friend smiling down at him, silently thanking him. 


	12. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Tommy finally had his friend back. Everything was finally going to be okay, he thought anyway. Tubbo seemed to think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i’m not the best at updating this, but school is really a struggle right now so i’m not having much free time. updates might not be frequent but i’m determined to finish this. sorry for any mistakes in this!

“So, did they kidnap you?” He asks, checking his Tommy’s body for any signs of injury, “What happened to your arms?”

They’d only been at the house for an hour, Tommy immediately taking Tubbo to the room he occupied. It was small and the only sign of someone living there was the ruffled bedsheets. 

“Define kidnapping,” Tommy said, moving himself to rest his head on Tubbo’s legs, “These guys are fine, honestly. I trust Phil and Wilbur. If they aren’t good I give you permission to deck me!”

”I don’t need permission to deck you.” 

He pushes Tommy off, standing up abruptly. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Tubbo could feel it. Tommy seemed calm, strangely calm. Too calm, like he was faking it. Tommy knew it was hard to hide his emotions around Tubbo, and he’d be learning to mask them. You had to be strong willed you hide them from someone with powers such as Tubbo’s, and Tommy was exactly the person able to learn a skill.

”You’re hiding something.” He states, glaring at Tommy directly in the eyes. He knows he’s right as soon as Tommy’s eyes flicker to express fear for just a moment, switching back quickly. 

“Me? Why would I ever hide something from my Tubbo! From Big T!” He stutters, smiling widely at Tubbo. 

“Then why did you say you trust Wilbur and Phil? What about the other guy?” Tubbo questions, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

“Techno? No he’s great! We just had a bumpy start.” 

“Tommy,” Tubbo starts, moving closer towards him, “If you don’t like it here we can just go! We can sneak out and go back to our dumb metal box.”

He’s standing right in front of Tommy now, reaching out to pull him up. There was definitely something wrong with him. His eyes constantly looked around the room, widening at any noise from outside the room.

”Tommy I don’t know what happened while I was gone but I will beat everyone here up if they hurt you.”

”That’s my job.” He finally responds, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up.

How was you meant to tell your best friend you met a stranger and now he seems almost like a brother? How was you meant to tell you best friend that everything freezes around you? 

Tubbo definitely wasn’t going to like it when he gets told about the mask.

”I’m not sure if I want to stay,” He states, smiling sadly at Tubbo, “But i’m not entirely sure if I want to leave.”

His heart breaks into small pieces as he watches Tubbo’s face drop. The boy’s eyes lowered to the ground, quickly snapping up towards Tommy as a smile grew on his face.

”That’s okay! I can still visit you!” Tubbo beams, wrapping his arms around his friend.

“You mean you won’t stay?” Tommy said, gently pushing Tubbo away.

It’s quiet for a moment, and Tommy can tell Tubbo is questioning his own choices. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Tubbo was thinking, he left only to come back to this mess.

”I don’t know these people Tommy, I can’t trust them.”

Yeah, that seemed smart. Tubbo had no idea who they were, and still blindly trusted Tommy. It was honestly surprising he even followed him here.

”I don’t trust Techno but I trust the other’s and thats enough.” He tried, hoping Tubbo would just try for a while. 

”I’m not you Tommy, I’m my own person.” Tubbo spoke quickly, seemingly unsure of his own decision. 

There’s a deep sigh, and Tubbo’s suddenly wrapping his arm around his friend. He’s thankful for the fact that nothing is said about the gesture. 

”Why don’t you trust Techno?” Tubbo asks, furrowing his brows. 

“He possibly maybe killed someone,” Tommy said, “But I don’t actually know.”

He watches as Tubbo’s expression turns from shock to fear. He glances at the door, as if he was afraid Technoblade was going to walk in and hurt him.

”And you still want to stay here? What the hell?” Tubbo snapped. “You say he killed someone yet you can’t decide if you want to leave?”

”I said maybe he killed someone! I’m not sure yet.” He stammered out in an attempt to make the situation look better, yet it only panicked Tubbo more.

”What the hell do you even mean by you think! What could possibly make you ‘think’ that Tommy!’ 

Tommy freezes for a moment, he knew Tubbo could get angry but it was never directed at him.

”Look just,” He stammers, “I’ll show you.’


End file.
